ben_10_listfandomcom-20200215-history
Appoplexian
Appoplexians are a sapient tiger-like species from the planet Appoplexia. Biology Appoplexians are tiger-like humanoids with huge muscles. They have orange or white fur, white muzzles, hands, stomachs, chests, and feet. The fur can also vary from yellowish orange to dark orange and the white parts can occasionally be light yellow. They also have black stripes on their head, shoulders, back, and legs. Sometimes there are also stripes on the forearms, cheeks, or chin. There is a chance that the head supports a Mohawk, being either the color of the muzzle or stripes. They also have four-fingered hands and three-toed feet. They have boned, quill-like black brows on the skull over each eye, which are entirely yellow or yellow with black feline pupils, and they have a large, single retractable claw coming out of both wrists that can be either black or dark metallic blue. Instead of keratin, the structure of the claw is mostly pure bone. The jaw is pronounced and have either two or six fangs sticking out. The teeth are yellowed. Behaviour Appoplexians value emotional openness: if an Appoplexian has a feeling, they express it openly. Generally, the feeling is a blind rage. Appoplexians take great pride in their fighting skills. Appoplexians love to fight and have great appreciation for the best fighter. Instead of shaking hands when they meet, they engage in a wrestling match until one is established as dominant. Appoplexians believe any problem can be solved by hitting it. An Appoplexian's addiction to violence leads them to be quite dim, forgetting things and being easily distracted. Appoplexians are prone to referring to people by their full name or title, as well as beginning a conversation with "Let me tell ya somethin'!" They also refer to themselves in third person. Appoplexians have animalistic tendencies, such as growling, roaring, and relentlessly seeking food when hungry. Appoplexians are prone to mixing up metaphors. Appoplexians can always remember things relating to fights or battle techniques learned. According to Malice, Appoplexians have an advanced level of shame. Appoplexian bathroom habits are very similar to that of house cats that use litter boxes, which led to the incident on Lewoda. Diet Appoplexians are able to consume Earth products, such as those from Burger Shack and are very fond of onions, but don't seem to like pickles. Clothing Since Appoplexians have a high sense of shame, they are mainly seen wearing sleeveless vests, short or torn cargo pants, either gauntlets or straps, and a metallic belt containing an orange squared symbol with black stripes on each side. Powers and Abilities Appoplexians possesses enhanced strength and jumping, enabling them to jump great distances and lift objects much heavier than themselves. Appoplexians possess a large, retractable black claw in their knuckles. This claw can be used to stab, slice or create a shock wave when stabbed into the ground. Appoplexians are extremely durable, able to take a point-blank laser blast with no apparent effect and survive a free fall from several hundred feet in the air with only a bit of dizziness as a result. Weaknesses Appoplexians have a lack of intelligence and a highly aggressive temperament. This causes them to become easily distracted and difficult to stop once they start fighting. An Appoplexian's lack of intelligence may cause them to needlessly argue with inanimate objects. Rath has hydrophobia (fear of water), but it is unknown if this is a common trait among Appoplexians. Appoplexians can be subdued by the Hephaestan Neuro Grip. A certain sonic frequency signal is deadly to Appoplexians. Appoplexians can be controlled by people that have the ability to control felines, like Nyancy Chan. Notable Appoplexians *Rath (the Codon Stream/Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Appoplexian) *Malice *Vexx 'Appoplexian Hybrids' *Ultimate Kevin (1/49 Appoplexian, 48/49 various) 'Mad Timeline' *Rath (the Power Watch's DNA sample of an Appoplexian) 'Cosmic Destruction Timeline' *Rath (the Ultimatrix's DNA sample of an Appoplexian) 'Omniverse 2 Timeline' *Rath (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Appoplexian) Category:Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Species from Appoplexia Category:Species with Enhanced Strength Category:Species with Enhanced Durability Category:Species with Enhanced Speed Category:Species with Enhanced Jumping Category:Species with Sharp Claws Category:Species with Shock Wave Generation